


❤Siren-Chapter 5-Erotic Plot

by Aphasiary



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fornication, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasiary/pseuds/Aphasiary





	❤Siren-Chapter 5-Erotic Plot

裴珍映的亲吻缠人地从耳根到眼睑到鼻尖到嘴唇，粘稠到实质的渴望几乎让人难以招架。姜丹尼尔只觉得自己的神智仿佛一个一脚踩进泥淖的迷途旅人，只刚刚向泥水外垂死挣扎地伸出一只手，下一秒无数嬉笑的欲望的妖魔就用力地拽住他的腿脚，将他镇压向无尽黑暗的深渊。少年的手滑下去，按在男人腿间变得热烫而硬的部分。裴珍映笑了出声，挑衅地移动着身体，然后坐上去。他紧紧夹着他的腰，灵巧的唇舌把眼前人的小半张面孔都变得湿漉漉的。姜丹尼尔发出短促的抽气声，那些挑逗的触碰就如同毛皮顺滑的猫咪在双腿间环绕穿行，蓬松的尾巴傲慢地蹭过裸露的皮肤，留下植入心底的痒意。  
“操我啊。”  
——泥淖中的迷途旅人已经彻底消失了。  
纯白色纤细的蜘蛛张开晶莹剔透的网，在被温暖包裹的飞虫颈间注入麻痹神经的消化酶。  
……  
昏暗空间里黏腻低哑的呻吟盖过激烈动作带来的细碎声响，一只细白的手挣扎着向前抓住床头的装饰物，然而下一刻就被人握住手腕轻柔但强硬地抓回手心。失去着力点的少年身体只有头肩可做支撑，姜丹尼尔惊讶于这具身体的柔韧，深深塌下的腰身好像一个美好的开场节目，将本质艳丽的淫乱表露无疑。  
他亲吻掌中白皙的指尖泛红的手指，同时也没有任何停顿地实施着一场漫长的侵犯。性爱的双方都并不是什么一无所知的毛头小子是件再好不过的事，做过充足前戏准备的用于进入的体内湿滑柔润，他一下一下从下面娇嫩的入口深深地顶进去，变着法儿地要把那些小动物撒娇般的尖叫从这个巧言令色的小东西上面的嘴里挤出来。  
裴珍映一排白生生的牙齿直咬得下唇湿淋淋红艳艳，汗水浸透的黑色发丝一绺绺贴在他额前颈后，衬得他皮肤发白。断断续续的叫声毫无规律地从鼻腔里哼出去，越往后越软越甜腻得过头。姜丹尼尔盯着那光裸蜜色的脊背，俯下身吻过深陷的脊沟和凸出的蝴蝶骨，这姿势压迫着某种凶器侵入得更进去，裴珍映几乎产生了肺里的空气也全被操出去的错觉，那瞬间他甚至有些喘不上气。  
“你不要进来了……”少年努力转过头哀求，大颗大颗的眼泪滚了满脸——“你知道一般说不要了有什么结果。”男人贴着他的侧脸说着，是个陈述句。裴珍映听了脸埋进枕头里，“嗤嗤”地笑得忘形。“这种时候还这么爱演……”姜丹尼尔捏住他的胯骨压着他更靠近自己，“你是有多喜欢这种事啊。”  
“啊……！”  
爱演的小孩便为此付出代价。姜丹尼尔按着他的后颈，给予他要将他上下贯穿的凶悍诚意。裴珍映感觉自己像一块冰雪从内而外地融化了，堆积到极点的快感崩溃着，随着体内凶狠的摩擦疯狂地涌动在每一根血管，所有的肌肉都因此变得无力，连面部表情也无法管理。手指和脚趾发疯地蜷缩起来，身体里面的润滑剂被飞速升高的温度磨成稀薄的水一样的液体从穴口流出，湿湿滑滑的沿着大腿内侧一直滴到膝盖。  
很——舒服。  
非常，非常，非常……舒服。  
我有多喜欢这种事？  
裴珍映精神恍惚地发出生理性的啜泣，快乐的泪水流得越来越多越来越快，搭配着晕红的面颊简直是一副快要坏掉的模样。很喜欢。真的特别喜欢。喜欢到能对贡献出这般快感的人产生爱情错觉的程度。  
我爱你。我爱你。如果他还能发出清楚的声音他可能已经不管不顾地说出这样的话了，然而过分的高潮让他只能挤出无意义的小声尖叫而已。  
“我要到了……”男人亲吻他的耳后，他的侧颈，粗喘着想要拔出自己。撤离的过程却全然没有想象中那么容易。姜丹尼尔遭到那些柔软肿胀肉壁的百般阻挠挽留，他皱着眉头，把身下的男孩温柔地翻过身来。“乖乖……宝宝……放松一点……”他哄着他，望着那张哭得乱七八糟的漂亮面孔声调也变得轻缓。裴珍映却只是一边摇头一边紧紧地箍着他的脖子哽咽。  
“射进来……”少年颤抖着说。  
“……什么？”  
“射到里面……”裴珍映仰着脸找他的嘴唇，索求安慰的亲吻，“我里面。”


End file.
